A vehicle (for example, an Electrical Vehicle or a Hybrid Vehicle) which has an electrical source system including two types of electrical sources is proposed (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2). An electrical source which is capable of discharging (namely, outputting) a constant electrical power over a long time and an electrical source which is capable of performing a rapid discharge/charge (namely, output/input) are used as two types of electrical sources, for example.
Here, the Patent Literature 1 discloses a control method by which all of a required output for the discharge is satisfied by the output of a battery, if the required output for the discharge which is required for an electrical source apparatus is equal to or less than a maximum output of the battery in a power-running state. Moreover, the Patent Literature 1 discloses a control method by which the excess of the required output for the discharge which is more than the maximum output of the battery is satisfied by the output of a capacitor (alternatively, all of the required output for the discharge is satisfied by the output of the capacitor), if the required output for the discharge which is required for an electrical source apparatus is more than the maximum output of the battery. This control method prevents a rapid discharge from the battery and thus suppresses a deterioration of the battery.
Moreover, the Patent Literature 2 discloses a control method which increases a share (rate) of the charge to a large capacity type of condenser by restricting the charge to a battery, when a braking (a regeneration) is performed. This control method prevents a rapid charge to the battery and thus suppresses a deterioration of the battery.